Stutter
by lyingxiscariot
Summary: Haylijah one-shot set a few months after she has the baby. M for a reason.


It had been a few months since the baby was born. Elijah may have known that Hayley was someone who healed fast, given that she was a werewolf, but that did not make a difference to him. The only thing the two of them had done was kissing. Kissing whenever they could catch a spare moment and there were not many of those with a few month old baby and a certain hybrid who did enjoy getting in the middle of everything. No mater how much he had a female distraction of his own.

Finally, determined, Hayley had dragged Elijah into his own room. Being too close to the baby was likely to make them both uncomfortable, threw him down on the bed. That only earned a smirk, Elijah enjoying just how forceful she was. He always did like a woman with a certain edge to her and Hayley was definitely a woman with an edge.

Her lips came crashing down upon his as he felt her hands on the sides of his face, grinding herself against him. He had been good. He had been patient. This was a moment that he had waited for, for far too long. There were so many nights where he would dream what it would be like to actually be with her, still the two of them were far from together. Kissing was the only thing that they did but there was always some sort of interruption. Something that would pull them away from one another.

Once Elijah decided that she had enough of the control he had flipped the two of them over, kissing her with months of built up passion, grinding himself against her as if he had not found this kind of pleasure in months, which was not exactly much of a stretch. The last person that he had been with in that kind of way was Katerina and well, he was a desperate man. A desperate, desperate man. Patient but desperate. For any kind of touch. A touch that only she could give him. Elijah's hands slid underneath the hem of Hayley's shirt, smirking as his lips kissed along her jaw line.

"Just take my shirt off, Elijah." Hayley breathed, arching her body up to meet his. Demands were not above her and well, she needed him just as much as he seemed to need her.

They were two people who needed much more than either of them truly knew.

It took all of his control in order to not rip the shirt from her body, but by some miracle it did come from her body in one piece. Elijah's lips found her collarbone, kissing slowly, very slowly, savoring the moment, down her chest. He felt her hands in his hair just as she whispering at him to not be...well, himself. The need was there for the both of them, even if Elijah was just being a pain like he usually was.

And as if the gods wanted to punish them both the baby starting crying.

A groan came from Elijah as he rolled himself off of her. He loved his niece. Much more than he could even explain. He was that proud uncle that could just spend hours staring at the little girl in the crib, her eyes looking up at him, and getting one of those stupid smiles from him. However, in that moment, he wished that she was quiet and could have waited just a little longer so he and Hayley could have just a bit of fun.

Hayley groaned herself and stole a kiss from Elijah before she got up, put her shirt back on and found herself checking over her daughter. The busy life of a new mother never ended and even if she did love every moment of it that did not stop her body from being desperate for a touch that only Elijah could give her.

At least it was her daughter interrupting them instead of Klaus. That was always far more awkward, even if all Klaus did was make a weird joke and laugh before walking away.

* * *

Ever since they got pulled apart because of a crying baby the to of them had not found a moment where they could be together. If it wasn't the baby then it was Klaus, and well, that did not exactly allow for them to have sex like they both wanted. Elijah was beginning to think that his brother had fun playing the little game, if only to see how long he could take away Elijah's chance at any kind of happy ending. He was patient, luckily, but when the house was empty he found himself walking up the stairs. He knew that Hayley would likely be with the baby as he walked into her room and then nursery that had connected to her room. For a moment he just leaned against the doorway and watched her as she set her daughter down for a nap. He enjoyed the sight, but the minute that she was free and shot a smirk towards him he pulled her out of the room and up against the wall.

There was only so long he could wait.

Hayley was certainly responsive and even if it was her room it certainly felt...wrong. The two of them were so close to the baby,even if she had managed to close the door before Elijah had become quite dominant with her. Not that she minded that part. Shaking her head she whispered, "Not here." Though it did not mean that the two of them would make it much farther and certainly not to Elijah's room. Soon enough she was pinned back against the wall, this time in the hallway, as Elijah slid hand between her legs. If only she had been one of those girls who wore dresses then what he wanted to do would be a lot easier than it had been.

Just as the moan escaped from her he unbuttoned the top button of her jeans, sliding his hand beneath the fabric. "As much as I do appreciate how tight your clothing is right now I hate it." Not that it mattered much longer when he got annoyed just tore it. He'd replace it. One day.

Hayley did not exactly normally appreciate her clothes being ruined but it was Elijah and that made things matter a hell of a lot less. She could feel her body aching for him, little whines coming from her mouth. From one brother to other and she didn't even care. All she wanted was him, evident with the way she arched her hips forward, and ran one hand through his hair. Klaus wasn't home and the baby had just been put down for a nap. The two of them were determined to finally get what they wanted.

"Elijah." It was a warning. A warning that if she did not soon give her what she wanted then she was going to take him herself and not care who saw or what got torn in the process.

There was a smirk upon the Original's face. Yes, he did love that forceful demanding personality she had. He slipped his hand underneath the fabric of the lace panties she had worn, smirking with how wet she was. The two of them had never actually made this far. For over a year of knowing each other, her pregnant most of that time, they never actually had the opportunity. His thumb brushed over her clit, keeping his eyes on hers as he awaited her reaction. He certainly knew what he was doing but even the most confident of men enjoy knowing that what they are doing is certainly being well received.

It was not enough. Hayley needed more, needed anything that she could get. Tugging on his hair as she shoved his head closer, wanting to kiss him.

Their lips met and Elijah got the hit, sliding a finger into her slowly. There was definitely a part of him that just wanted to take her but he was also someone who was a bit more careful when it came to Hayley. It was out of love. Love that he only had for her. As soon as she rocked her hips against his hand he slipped a second finger inside of her, his thumb still teasingly brushing against her clit.

It certainly wasn't what either of them truly wanted but it was something.

Hayley hadn't felt that good in many months. Many, many months. Her free hand traveled down his body. Never had she really been a fan of the suits but they did look good on him. Her hand stopped when she felt how hard he was, cupping through the outside of the slacks. It was new but it felt right.

A moan passed through Elijah's lips, only surviving for him to move his fingers in and out of her faster, his thumb now concentrated on her clit. His only thought was making her come. Watch her fall apart right then and there. It was the subject of many dreams but had yet to become a reality. Since she had not been touched by more than her own fingers he knew that she would find her release soon.

Elijah broke their kiss and allowed for his lips to travel down her jaw line, nipping at the skin. She was a werewolf but her healing did not work as fast as his. Instead he could mark her. Later. It'd happen but later. Instead his lips stopped right by her ear, biting down on her earlobe as his fingers continued to work her over. Her small ministrations against his clothed cock certainly did nothing to keep his sanity, but his focus was not himself. Just her.

"Come for me. Let me feel you fall apart. Come, Hayley." He whispered the words right into her ear, working his fingers faster just as he hit that spot inside of her that was surely going to make her fall apart for him.

Hayley was close. So close. All she wanted to do was come. Her hand had moved away from him and was holding onto him, holding him close as she moved her body against his hand. The whispered words only heightened everything. Her body almost felt as if it was on fire, as if she was going to explode if she did not find her release soon.

Both of them were too distracted to hear the footsteps coming up the stairs.

It was a sight that Jackson never wanted to see. At least not the two of them together. Hayley sure but that was not going to happen with the way the two of them looked at one another. He was just going to turn around and pretend that he never saw anything until caught him, he saw her eyes go wide and shove Elijah away from her.

"Jackson." He heard his name but really, he did not want any part of this and shook his head before finding his way to anywhere but there. He was going to need some bleach to burn it from his mind. Bleach and a lot of bourbon.

Elijah immediately pulled away and move back from Hayley. Hayley as she moved down the stairs to likely explain what was happening. If it wasn't obvious. Though he supposed he did not have to worry about the problem in his pants since it was now gone.

Interrupted by a baby and interrupted by Jackson. Needless to say at this rate neither of them would get what they wanted.

* * *

Hayley wanted to make up for the two of them being interuppted by Jackson and had not really gotten the chance to do much of anything. Even that night ended with her in the shower working herself over just to release some of the built up tension that he had created but never had the chance to actually move forward with.

It was early. The sun had barely risen, Klaus was asleep, there would be no interruptions, and the baby was not going to wake for at least another hour. That lead Hayley to sneak out of her room and down the hall to Elijah's. The Original's room whose was not near her, something she enjoyed immensely in that moment, if only for the two of them would be less likely to wake up a hybrid who took too much joy in interrupting them and thus leaving them both more sexually frustrated than they should have been.

He was sleeping but she had never been a girl who played by the rules. Quite the opposite. She saw that he was only wearing some boxers to sleep in and that made her plan all that more easier. Slipping them down just enough so she could pull his cock free there was a smirk as she slowly started to stroke him. Certainly he would not be asleep for much longer and certainly she would not need to worry about how weird this could all seem.

As if she was going to be denied.

There was a moan and he was now hard enough to take into her mouth. Quickly she slipped the hair tie off of her wrist and gathered her hair up in a rather messy ponytail before grabbing him again and running her tongue along his the underside of him. Her eyes drifted up and while she was not certain that he was still asleep he was certainly very good at pretending that he was.

Not that she was going to stop. Instead she took him into her mouth, humming around his length as she used her hand to stroke his exposed shaft. Another moan came and all she could do was continue. Now she was certain that he was not asleep. All she did was continue to bob her head, swirling her tongue in all the many ways that she knew how, making sure that he remembered this morning for a long time.

Elijah had been lost in a dream. A dream where the two of them had finally gotten to have sex and enjoy each other in the most intimate ways. Of course it was interrupted and at first he had not really been certain as to what was going on. His eyes opened slightly and he saw that Hayley was giving him a blowjob.

Certainly another dream.

Only he did not seem to be waking up. It was better than a dream as he felt the pleasure throughout his entire body. His hand grabbing onto her ponytail, only making him impossibly harder, and guided her. He wanted more but certainly was not going to force her. Instead he laid back against the pillow as her name came out in a murmur. It had been too long since he was in someone's mouth and he forgot how much he missed feeling anything than his own hand stroking him off to a stupid fantasy that seemed as if it was never going to come true.

Hayley's hand moved away from his shaft as she lowered more of her mouth onto him, taking a much of him as she could in the position they were in. Hardly comfortable but she wanted to give him the most pleasure she could. Her hand found his balls, massaging them as her tongue swirled around him in a rhythm, humming only to add extra pleasure.

Elijah was close. She could feel it. The way his body tensed alerted them both to that fact and all he could think about was releasing himself inside of her mouth.

At least until the door opened and his eyes grazed over and saw his brother standing with that stupid smirk on his face.

"Whenever you two are done here Breakfast. Unless this breakfast. Pardon my interruption." Klaus smirked. He only did it to be a jerk and not because he cared much. He had found himself enticed by Camille and well, he and Hayley were nothing more than parents.

Elijah groaned, clearly frustrated as he picked up a pillow and threw it at Klaus, though it just hit the door as the hybrid shut it and made his way down the stairs.

The minute the door opened Hayley had pulled herself off of Elijah and buried her face into the blankets. Mortified that they had been caught again. There certainly was nothing she liked more than being caught with Elijah, in that position, by the father of her child.

"I'm going to shower." She spoke, just as she noticing how Elijah had pulled up his boxers. Another moment ruined. At least the two of them were even, not able to get the release they each wanted. Maybe one day they would be able to get off in the more appropriate way.

* * *

It was a party that none of them wanted to be at. Well, more accurately, that Elijah and Hayley did not want to be at. Klaus had insisted that was something they needed to bring everyone together. Elijah was more certain that it was so he could show off Camille being on his arm but he did not worry much about it. Instead he shared a drink, made a toast, and danced with Hayley a few times.

The two had kissed against one of the walls of the compound, hiding away from any of the guests. They felt like teenagers. Hayley was still young enough to be almost one but Elijah had not been one in many, many centuries. Finally he just grabbed her hand and led her up the stairs.

He had enough.

The music would cover any of the sounds that the two of them were going to make. Since the baby was asleep, Elijah led them to his room before pushing her down on the bed. There were no words. He knew what he was going to do and she was going to have an orgasm if it killed the both of them. The way that their nights had gone it did seem as if it was going to end up killing them both.

Thankfully that night she was wearing a dress, one that did not exactly come too far down her thighs, which led Elijah to push it up over her hips. Her panties were off and on his bedroom floor within seconds and he was settled between her thighs. All he wanted was to eat her out and return the favor, even if the blowjob that he had received was not exactly a finished one.

If the two of them could get it through it once he knew that they could work around all the interruptions. It just seemed like it had taken much more than that. Then again their first kiss did not happen on the first try either. The two of them had many almost kisses before she finally kissed him.

Elijah did not waste much time teasing her, not with the way she was looking at him, and the way she smelled. She was intoxicating. Everything that he wanted and more, something he had no problem admitting. He ran his tongue along her slit, moaning at her taste, and partially so she felt it throughout her body. Being around as long as he certainly did know what he was doing.

Hayley was not in the mood for teasing or for waiting and pushed Elijah's head towards her core. She was wet and she was horny. She didn't even care what he did as long as she felt something from him.

He knew a hint when there was one and easily allowed for his tongue to move along her core again. This time running it against her clit, which she clearly enjoyed as her hips bucked against his mouth. There was a hint of a smirk as he looked up at her and saw that look of pleasure across her face. That's all he wanted. The Original slipped his hand underneath her thigh and pulled her closer to his mouth.

Slowly he sucked around her clit as he used his other hand to slide a finger inside of her. As the moan came he swiped his tongue across her clit watched as her body reacted. The beauty of being so sensitive was that it boosted his ego to how much she really enjoyed all of this.

To be a tease he slid his finger back out of her and looked up at her before placing into his mouth, licking her off of him. There was a moan that came from him before she had enough and pushed her head back down. Elijah was definitely more of a dominant personality but he also did enjoy being forced towards her cunt and to lick her until she was screaming.

With his entire mouth upon her he licked her wetness, only stopping as his lips met, almost as if he was kissing her. Repeating it over and over until she was unable to keep herself still and certainly unable to keep herself quiet. The party downstairs was still going and he certainly could hear the music going. His tongue found her clit as he slid his index and middle finger into her, feeling how tight she still was, and moving his fingers fast and hard. He knew that she was not the kind of girl who enjoyed slow and gentle, especially when he was trying his hardest to get her off as fast as he could.

Elijah heard his name coming from her in a moan and that one made him curl his fingers upwards and used his tongue to stop teasing her, bring her to that edge when the door opened and in walked a definitely drunk Camille who stood there for a moment.

He was a stubborn man and had no plans to stop, not caring, until Hayley told him to, and he certainly was not going to disrespect her wishes.

"I am so sorry." Camille had tried to apologize but she was giggling and certainly had far too much to drink, which was the only reason that she had mistaken Elijah's room for Klaus'. "I'll just...let you be."

The door shut and then Elijah was laying next to Hayley who had pulled her dress down and put her arm against his stomach, bring him close. She almost wanted him to finish but being interrupted for the millionth time had a way of killing any and all sex drive he had.

"Let's just sleep."

They were defeated, in many ways.

* * *

It had been a few days and neither Hayley and Elijah had tried to find a moment of peace or privacy. The teases that came from Niklaus were enough to make Elijah want to hurt him, and well, the odds of them getting interrupted again were high. He wanted her. More than he had wanted anyone but it did not seem likely that he was going to get what he wanted.

That night Elijah had decided that he was going to go out for a drink.

Little did he know that Hayley had the same plan.

There were a thousand and one places to end up in the Quarter but when Elijah walked into that bar he saw Hayley. It was not the spot that either of them normally went to but he remembered that she mentioned wanting to go there a few weeks earlier, probably one of the reasons that Elijah had found himself there. He almost wanted to go up to her and whisk her out of there but he thought the little game would be more fun.

"May I buy the beautiful lady a drink?"

Hayley was a bit suspicious as she looked up at him but decided that she could play along with him, too.

"Nothing cheap."

Elijah took that as an invitation to sit down, where he ordered them both some bourbon, making a note to tell the bartender not to give them anything of the cheap variety, before giving a bit of a smirk in Hayley's direction. Not that it was such an inconvenience since he never enjoyed the cheap bourbon himself, tasted far too watered down for what he liked.

"What's a woman like you do in a bar all alone?" He questioned as he brought the glass to his lips and took a sip, though he never took his eyes off of her.

Hayley couldn't deny this was actually kind of fun. "Night off. No good looking men here though, unless you want to put yourself in the running." Truthfully, she was not all that sure as to how she had kept her cool and did not just drag him out of that bar and take him in the alley. Yes, she was that desperate that she actually considered taking him like she was a whore.

"I would." Elijah finished his drink and stood up before placing a few bills on the top of the bar. He pulled a card out of his pocket, put an address on it, and slid it her way. "It was really nice to meet you." No point in continuing the conversation on when he knew how he wanted the night to end. Promptly he exited the bar and went to the address on the card. A hotel. A place where the two of them could spend a couple of hours alone before they both went back to the compound.

Hayley looked down at the card and shook her head. He was smooth. It did not take her much longer to finish her drink and then find herself walking out of the bar and to the hotel. Maybe she should have gone home, maybe she should have called Klaus and told him that she'd be a couple of hours late because she had some other plans. All maybes but none of them had actually happened. Instead she just walked a few blocks down to where the hotel was and walked through the doors. She spotted him out of the corner of her eye, giving a smile, before she walked on over to him. "You're a real piece of work."

He took that as a good thing. The idea had not sprung on him until he was sitting in the bar and talking to her. "We deserve alone time." What was a few hours going to hurt? Pulling the key to the room out of his pocket he held it in front of her. "Unless you'd rather go home and get interrupted by that lovely, lovely man." Because he was certain by then that her daughter would have been asleep and they would not need to worry about much of anything. As she snatched the key card from him he took that as a sign of what exactly her answer was.

Hayley took the key card and walked off, adding a little sway of her hips just for his enjoyment, knowing that he was indeed watching her. At least it would be a night of no interruptions and they could finally do all that they wanted, and she had many, many ideas about what she wanted to do.

The elevator doors opened and Elijah had pulled her in with him. Alone. Alone and he was quite certain that there was no way that he would be able to keep his hands to himself. Pushing the button to the floor he grabbed Hayley by the hip and pulled her close, before kissing her. Kissing her because there was not much self control that was left in Elijah.

Hayley giggled before kissing him back. Her hand found his tie and she tugged on it, knowing exactly that it would end up riling him up. Too soon the elevator door opened and the two of them got out, but just as she tried to walk down the hall Elijah pushed her up against the wall.

"Tugging on my tie is very dangerous, kitten." The little pet name easily slipped out as his fingers pushed her hair away from her face. He held her study with his free hand on her lip, looking at her as if she was the only girl in the world. She was the only girl in his world, minus a cute little niece that was the object of his affections. But now it was another woman that was doing many things to him.

She knew that he liked control but that did not mean that she was going to let him have it all. Using some of her strength, since she knew that he was not using all of his own, she pushed him back against the wall. A smirk as she had the upper hand. Something she enjoyed immensely. "Live life on the edge, Elijah." She spoke and then tugged on his tie again before pulling him to walk closer to their room.

There certainly was fun to be had with all the teasing but she wanted to have a different kind of fun behind closed doors.

Elijah ended up right behind her, hands on hips as his lips found her neck, kissing and sucking at the skin. It was rare for him to act like that but there was no around. It was just the two of them and they both knew how they felt. They loved one another. He was a completely different man when he was in love with someone and Hayley just happened to be the very lucky girl who on the receiving end of an anything but serious Elijah. The two of them stopped at the hotel room, Hayley trying to slide the key in even if it did take her a couple of times because she was so distracted by how his hands were moving all along her body, but once she did get it, she turned and pulled him in by his tie. Certainly not something that was ever going to get old for her, certainly not anything that was going to stop by her hand, either.

Behind him he kicked the door shut and at the sound of the click he had her up against the wall, shirt off and on the floor, as he felt her hands loosen his tie and try to unbutton his shirt. Luckily he was patient even if all he wanted to do was take her.

It had been so long for the two of them that there were no words, nothing gentle, and certainly nothing that was going to keep either of them from taking what they wanted.

The minute that she had finished with the buttons both his shirt and his jacket were pushed off of his shoulders and onto the floor, in the process kicking off his shoes. Elijah took a moment to look at Hayley, lust now present and certainly not going away until they both got what they wanted. Her bra found the floor after his hand snaked around her back and easily undid the clasp, finally seeing all that he had wanted to for more longer than he could even begin to admit to her or himself.

Her hands were at his buckle and his belt was gone, his pants shoved down as she reached and grabbed his hardened length. Elijah had certainly been aroused by just the sight of her, his own hands moving to work her pants down. Both her panties and pants had been thrown to the side, their clothes now scattered over every part of the room, neither of them bothering to care.

He lifted her up and pushed her into the wall, Hayley's arms going around his neck. Wall sex. Not exactly what he had thought about when he thought of their first time together but it did not matter. All that mattered was the two of them finally being together, finally sharing what most couples did. He ran himself along her slit, teasing her, watching as there was hint of pleasure across her face. Then, without warning, he slid himself inside of her. Elijah could not help but let out a moan, it had been far too long, keeping still as he waited for the okay from her. Neither of them had exactly had sex in a while and he was certainly not a small man by any means. With the nod coming from Hayley Elijah became to rock his hips against hers, breathing against her neck as he held the two of them up.

Hayley took a breath and enjoyed everything about how she felt in that moment. Her legs wrapped around her, arching herself forward as he moved within her. It was hot, dirty, and fast. Her body kept slamming into the wall as her hands tugged at his hair. There was nothing gentle or kind about it. Nothing about it would ever tell the story of them in love.

Two adults getting the pleasure they needed.

"Fuck me harder." She was not a toy that was going to break. A werewolf could certainly handle more than what he was giving her.

He pulled back from her neck and found his lips right by her ear. "If you want me to fuck you then I'll fuck you." Dirty words that one would never expect to come from Elijah easily slipped out in a mere whisper, him moving himself faster and harder. She was tight and wet, she was everything that he needed and more.

He stopped for a slip second as the two of them sound the bed, throwing her down and then turning her over. He knew there'd be no objections to all that he was going to do.

The werewolf bit down on her lip as she spread her legs for him and laid down on the bed, trying so hard to be patient but every part of her was aching to feel him again

Elijah braced himself by placing his hand on the small of her back, cock in hand he teased her before sliding just the tip in. Even as she lifted her ass up all he did was slowly move an inch more in, his hand sliding up her back until it was around the back of her neck.

He wanted her to beg.

As much as she tried to move her body back to try to force him inside of her he was a lot stronger than her and knew how to play the game. "I'm not begging." In her life, she had never begged anyone and was not going to start now. No matter what she wanted him. Instead she slid her hand underneath her body, finding her clit, and slowly rubbing it in small circles.

If he wasn't going to pleasure her then she was.

Once he saw what she was doing he raised his hand and laid a smack to her ass, though when she moaned it only made him smirk, repeating the action. He could feel how much wetter she was getting by the action as he was exposed to just what kind of girl she was

Not the innocent girl but the fiery dirty girl he truly wanted.

"I'd stop that if I were you." Instead of having palm and flesh meet he grabbed her hand and moved it away, pinning both of her arms above her head as she allowed another inch of him to slip inside of her tight cunt. It felt good for him but he did not let that be known. He was pulsing inside of her and wanted nothing more than to slam himself completely inside of her. She just needed to beg for that first

"_Eijaaaah_."

It was a whine but that certainly did not make it so that he gave her what she wanted. That just was not very much fun.

She huffed, knowing that this was going to go on all night if she didn't give him what he wanted, and for as much as she wanted to stand her ground she wanted to be fucked even more.

"Fuck me." She paused. "Please, fuck me. I need to feel you. I need to feel your cock fucking me like I'm nothing but your whore." Truthfully she was not sure if she went a little overboard but it certainly turned her on even more and judging by the way he slammed himself into her it worked.

Elijah kept her arms pinned above her as he pushed himself inside of her. There was no waiting period this time. Instead he rocked himself inside of her. Fast and deep, making sure that the any sounds coming from beneath her were moans. Moans that filled the room and told anyone on the opposite walls just what they were doing.

Hayley had bit down on her lip as she tried so hard not to let the moans out but it did not help as his name starting fall from her lips. "Elijah. Fuck. I can't." There was nothing else she could say, the pleasure becoming too much, especially as she felt her hand go free and his fingers found her clit.

Her body was moving against his as much as she could, her moans becoming louder Her body tensed and she did not even care about warning him as she screamed his name and let the pleasure of the orgasm overwhelm her.

It had been too long and she had never been more grateful to him for anything in her life.

Elijah enjoyed seeing her come undone like that. Enjoyed it probably too much. Though he kept moving, not coming himself just yet. He certainly had the ability to hold himself together when the time came and there was more that he wanted to do with her. He slipped out of her and pulled her up. His lips found hers and all he wanted in that moment was a kiss.

She kissed him back for a moment before pushing him down on the bed. That was only the first of many times she was going to come while in that room and now she wanted to be on top of him. She swung her leg over him and teased him, just like he teased her, by showing him just how wet she was. His cock twitched and she smirked. "Beg." All's fair in love and war.

His eyebrow arched as his hands found her lips. "I don't beg." For no one. Ever. And he was going to start now.

"I'm sure Klaus will expect me home then." She moved to get off of him but she was stopped because of his grip.

"Hayley, my love, ride me. Please. Ride me until you're screaming and I'm coming, and everyone knows that I belong to you."

Really, it did not take much to satisfy her, that was simply because she needed him again. It did not take her long to recover from her orgasm, not long at all, and soon she sunk herself down on him. Moaning out his name. His cock was something she loved almost as much as she loved him.

With her hand on his chest she braced herself as she lifted herself up off of him only to slam down again. Repeating her actions until they both were moaning. Her free hand on found her breast as she took in it in her hand started massaging it, riding him with everything she had.

The sight before Elijah was one that he enjoyed immensely but it was also one that was not doing to last very long. Soon his hand was around her throat and he had flipped the two of them over so he was on top of her. He was moving fast, without mercy, pleasuring himself more than he was worried about pleasuring her. "Ever mention my brother's name and the only thing that is going to be fucking you is your own little fingers, and trust me, I will do everything in my power to make sure it is months before you have another orgasm." Needless to say the addition of his brother's name did not do anything positive for him.

Hayley knew she made a mistake and she wanted to fight him but she enjoyed the power that he was exerting. All she did was nod and the moment he moved to take his hand from her throat she stopped him by placing her own hand on his wrist.

Her body arched up to his, letting him have complete power as the two of them got lost, Elijah pounding into her like she had truly wanted, and Hayley bot being able to do anything but lay thee and take it. Her voice lost as another orgasm over came her, arching her body up as the pleasure took over her every sense and she was not even sure how she could see straight anymore.

Elijah himself did not last longer. This time he did not want to fall over the edge with her. Just as he felt her tighten around him he pushed himself into her one last time before he came, spilling himself into her tight channel, and growling out her name.

It was the best either of them had felt in a very long time.

Getting off of her he laid down at her side before pulling her close to him and placing a kiss on the top of her head. It was certainly an obstacle for the two of them to get to this place but it was worth the wait.

Hayley didn't care about anything else, she didn't care that she could literally feel him dripping down her thighs, or that she should get up. All she wanted to do was lay there with him, head against chest as she held the Original close to her. She was his and he was hers. Nothing was changing that.


End file.
